1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for synthetic production of naturally occurring phosphosiderite in high yields and purity of product by seeding a molten mixture of Fe(NO.sub.3).sub.3.9H.sub.2 O and H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 with phosphosiderite crystals so as to cause precipitation and crystallization of the phosphosiderite product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phosphosiderite is a naturally occurring form of iron phosphate (FePO.sub.4.2H.sub.2 O) which has not previously been prepared in relatively pure form by conventional digesting and precipitation techniques (J. Appl. Chem., 13, January, 1963, pp. 17-27 and particularly page 19). Thus, previous techniques have used methods for synthesizing phosphosiderite in low yields often with evolution of water from acidic aqueous systems which are expensive and also produce acid fumes. Phosphosiderite can be produced by reaction of ferric chloride and sodium phosphate but it is difficult if not impossible to produce a product free of sodium chloride by this method.